Homeless
by cookiedookie
Summary: Now that she's broke and homeless, she's got nowhere else to go to. Kagome/Uryuu. Inuyasha/Bleach one-shot crossover. Please enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach  


* * *

"_Ne ne! Uryuu-kun! Don't leave me behind!" The eight year old Uryuu sighed as he slowed his pace. He waited until the small girl caught up to him. When the small girl reached him she hunched down with her hands on her knees to support herself. She panted as she tried to catch her breath. "Mou! Why do you have to walk so fast?!?" Though the girl was the same age as him, she only reached up to his shoulder. She was so tiny, even Uryuu couldn't help but find her adorable. "Sorry Kagome-chan but that's my normal walking pace. Maybe if your legs were to grow longer you'll be able to keep up." The girls face flustered at his teasing smile. "Mou!!!" The boy just laughed and held the smaller girls hand in his own._

---

Uryuu was immediately snapped out of his memories of his old neighbour when Ichigo gave him a hearty smack to the back of his head. "Oi, snap out of it four-eyes. You've been dazed like that for a while now. It's kinda pissing me off." Uryuu used his index finger to straighten his glasses. "I hardly see how that would concern you. Furthermore, you're making a scene." It was true, most of the restaurants attention was on the substitute shinigami and quincy. The manager of the small dive looked at the two teens with a suspicious gleam in his eyes. Rukia sighed at the orange haired boy before pinching his thigh so he would sit back on his seat. Orihime gave a giggle and Chad just stayed silent.

It didn't take long for the group to finish their meal and be on their way to wherever. It was rare for the town of Karakura to be so peaceful so they took this chance to relax and do what normal high school students would do. After all the action from saving Rukia from execution, they felt they deserved a break. After much deliberation, the group had decided to go to an unwilling Ishida Uryuu's house to hang. It was fun, laughing and arguing the whole walk to his house.

Upon arriving at his house they were confronted with a small girl, less 150 cm tall, standing in front of the door with her arms crossed. She was glaring straight at the quincy, rage burning deep behind those clear blue eyes. They noticed the girl was wearing a slightly ripped and mud smeared light blue sundress. There was a silent stand off between the two parties, or should I say, the five tall highschoolers and a small looking kid.

Ichigo was the first on that spoke. "Uh… Uryuu, you know this kid?" The group's attention was on Uryuu. All he did was push his glasses up with his index finger before answering, looking anywhere but the girl in front of him.

"Yes, I do know her. She's sort of my-"

"GIRLFRIEND!"

Everyone looked at the girl. She was absolutely fuming. Her clenched fists were at her side, her legs taking on a wide stance. Everyone's jaws dropped at her bold comment.

"Wait, this kid is your GIRLFRIEND?!? " Ichigo blurted out. Ichigo was answered by a flipflop planting itself in his face. The small girl boldly pointed at the substitute shinigami.

"It's not kid! The name's Higurashi Kagome and I'm 15 goddamn it!!!"

They stammered as they looked at the quincy. Uryuu's face flushed uncharacteristically before turning his head to the side. Ignoring everyone's stares, he asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Kagome, what are you doing here?"

A tick mark formed on Kagome's head as she briskly walked towards Uryuu. She stopped when she was right in front of Uryuu. She closed her eyes and took a deep inhale before blowing up in front of his face.

"I came back from a LONG ASS TRIP and what I find was that my family had left for good to go live in America and letters from repossession companies. I didn't know what to do so I decided to try contacting you EVEN THOUGH you haven't even replied to one single letter I've sent you for the past three months OR picked up my calls! I spent the last THREE WEEKS trying to call you and all I got was your damn ANSWERING MACHINE. The last time I called you I said that I would be waiting at the station at 4 o'clock! I waited and waited until the stupid station attendant told me to leave. While I was walking to your house with TWO suitcases in my hands, I was MUGGED by some bastards that decided to pick on the small and defenceless. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew some basic self defense, I would have gotten KILLED. I came here at 7 and now it's freaking 11!!! I'm dirty, broke, and homeless!!! I'm glad that you've been having FUN with your friends but right now I'd like to have a bath and nice bed to sleep in..."

By the end of the long rant, Kagome had started to break out into tears. It was true, when she had finished her quest for the jewel, she came back from the well, gritty and bloody, only to find her family was one and they left the debt of the shrine to her. It wasn't their fault really. When her father died, he left their family in debt and they just couldn't handle it anymore. They couldn't wait until Kagome came back. She tried her best to keep it running but she was only a highschool student. It wasn't before long that she found herself nearly broke. She tried contacting her childhood friend and long-distance boyfriend. She didn't want to stay in Tokyo, it brought back too many memories of her family and feudal friends so she spent what little money she had left on a train ticket to Karakura-chou.

Kagome stubbornly rubbed out the tears in her eyes as she crouched down on the ground. She felt so tired.

Uryuu turned to his friends, held up his hand in a pushing motion to tell them to leave the two alone for now. The group did as they were told silently. When Uryuu felt that they were gone, he turned back to the young miko that was still crouching on the ground.

Kagome stopped crying when she felt two strong arms pick her up until she was in a standing position. She turned around and faced the quincy. She glared at him through blurry, tearful eyes. She felt his arms wrap themselves around herself and hug her tightly. She rested her cheek on his chest and sighed deeply while wrapping her own thin arms around his waist. He was just so much taller than her now. He rested his head on the crown of her head. They stayed like that for a few seconds.

Uryuu pulled away from the girl for a brief second and stared into her bright blue eyes. The looked so tired and worn out. He whispered out an 'I'm sorry' before slanting his lips onto hers. The action was unexpected and Kagome gave a small squeak. The kiss was long and hard, the quincy pouring every ounce of his feelings into it. The quincy's tongue nudged Kagome's lips slightly, as if to ask for permission to enter. The young miko timidly opened her mouth a little and Uryuu wasted no time in entering. He relished in the sweet taste that was Kagome and traced every inch of her mouth. Kagome couldn't help but feel her knees buckle under the intensity of emotions. Feeling that she was losing her strength, Uryuu wrapped one arm around her waist while placing the other hand on the back of her head. With ease, Uryuu had picked up the miko, doing all that without breaking the kiss.

It wasn't until Kagome's lungs started to protest against the lack of oxygen did the two break apart. Kagome panted slightly, her face a rosy pink colour. She felt Uryuu rest his forehead at the base of her neck, his hot breath ghosting over her skin. "Don't worry, you can stay with me as long as you like. Just don't leave me alone ever again. I'm sorry, I was busy with some urgent matters so I couldn't answer the phone."

Kagome shivered with delight when Uryuu started to kiss her pulse and lick the sensitive area. She let out a small moan before stopping him. "W-wait… Let's go inside first. I don't think it's a good idea to do this out here." The quincy said nothing, slowly making his way towards the door, but not before he used his teeth to move the strap of her dress until it was off her shoulder. Kagome only giggled as he began to fumble with his house keys. The two entered and shut the door behind them, giggles and gasps growing fainter as they went up the stairs.

---

"Ew… from far away, it looks like he's making out with a kid. Rukia swiftly kicked Ichigo in the shin. "Ow! What was that for?!?" "Kurosaki-kun, I don't think you should think like that." Orihime said, her face flustered from watching the scene in front of them. Chad was looking anywhere but at the couple's display of affection. The four were currently hiding behind a building corner, witnessing the events that were unfolding before them.

* * *

AN: So how was that for a first shot? I'm kinda having a Bleach fever so I think my next one-shot will be Bleach as well. Remember to Review!!!


End file.
